


Still Breathing

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Still Breathing au, a smattering of angst, dreams predicting the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Ever since Dale had been injured by Windom Earle, he had been having dreams. Dreams about a man who ends up being crucially important to his life. A man he ends up falling in love with.





	Still Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I did watch the movie Still Breathing (starring Brendan Fraser aka the best man on earth whom I love dearly) and it’s fucking amazing if you haven’t seen that movie please watch it you can find it online it’s so good

There was something so familiar about Sheriff Truman. As soon as Dale met him, he knew the man was something special. Not just that he was a fine lawman, but there was something else about him. About the way he carried himself. About how he treated others. And Dale had a feeling that the sheriff would be of a significant importance to his life. Mainly, because he had seen the sheriff before.

He had never met the sheriff before the case, he was sure about that. But for years, he had dreamt about someone who looked suspiciously like the man. So when he finally ran into someone who fit the description, he was every level of stunned to find out that the man even existed. 

Dale didn’t know why he dreamed about the man. But ever since he had been injured, and had lost Caroline, the sheriff had been a recurring character. Some of them were quick snippets, the duo walking down a country road or sitting on a bench, while of them were far more in-depth, predicting the future in an almost uncanny way. He had seen them investigating the death of Laura Palmer before he was even assigned to the case. Nothing ever explained who the killer was, or why any of this was happening. All Dale knew was that things were happening that were out of his control, and the one constant in all of this was sheriff Truman. 

There was one other thing, that was pertinent to these dreams. And it was that he knew, as soon as the dreams started, that he would fall in love with Harry. This, of course, made it awkward when they first met. Nonetheless, Dale forced himself to be a professional. No mention of the dreams, nor the fact that he was definitely, most assuredly falling in love with Harry. 

That was, until Dale got shot. The loss of blood caused him to pass out, and in that time, he had a dream. 

It was in black and white, like all of the rest of his dreams like this. There was a large clearing, and a circle of trees. At his side was Harry. Giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, Dale entered the circle, felt an overwhelming wave of fear, and then there was nothing. Had he seen his own death? None of the other dreams had ended in a darkness like that. And that sense of fear. Like where he was going, he couldn’t come back. Not in the way he was now. 

He awoke groggily to a group of people standing around him. The sheriff and Lucy briefed him on everything that had happened in the last twelve hours, which was quite an extensive list. Never a dull moment in Twin Peaks. 

Dale knew that even though he was injured, he couldn’t stop here. They were close, very close to catching Laura’s killer. So despite the fact that fear still lingered over him, he threw his clothes on and headed back to the sheriff’s station with the rest of the crew. 

There was one thing this brush of death had cemented in him. He had to tell Harry about the dreams. This new dream made him wonder just how much time he had left here, and he knew his soul would never rest if he said nothing. 

He was nervous. But he had to do it. 

So when he knew the sheriff was alone in his office, Dale entered with two cups of coffee. Harry was seated at his desk, pouring over an evidence report. “Figured you could use a pick-me-up.” Dale said, putting the coffee onto the desk, before sitting down. “Anything interesting?”

“Nothing we don’t already know.” Harry took a sip from the coffee, a hint of a smile crossing his face. “Thanks.”

“I didn’t just come here to bring you coffee, Harry.” Dale stood. He paced around the room once, clearing his head before sitting back down. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you that might be pertinent to the case. I could be wrong, as I have been in the past, but I have a feeling this is important.”

Harry closed the folder of evidence and leaned against the desk. “I’m all ears.”

“I’ve never told you before, but I’ve been injured in the past. By Windom Earle, the man who used to be my partner.”

“You said he was in an asylum.”

“He is, because of that. And because he killed the woman we were supposed to be protecting. But Earle isn’t what I wanted to talk about. Ever since then, I’ve been having dreams. Dreams of things that happen in the future. I knew I was going to be investigating the death of a teenage girl even before Laura Palmer was murdered.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “So they’re like premonitions? Could it just be some kind of a weird coincidence?”

“That’s what I thought, at first. But you were always in the dreams too, before I met you. And when I did meet you, I realized these weren’t just random coincidences.”

Harry walked over to the window, and Dale could see just how tumultuous his expression was reflected against the glass. “Why are you telling me this?”

Dale felt a pang of defeat within himself. Harry was normally willing to listen to even the most absurd of Dale’s theories, but this seemed to be too much for even Harry’s suspension of disbelief. “Because I have reason to believe that after we solve Laura’s case, something else is going to happen. And then something is going to happen to me. I don’t know what. But I might not make it out alive.” Dale stood. He made his way towards the door. “I know it sounds crazy, but I thought you ought to know.”

“Coop, wait.” Dale froze, his hand on the doorknob. “What did you see that made you think that you’re going to die?”

“You and I, we were in a clearing in the woods. There was a circle of trees, and I walked into it, and I felt terrified before everything went black. That’s why I think I’m going to die.”

“Is there anything we can do to change it?”

Dale closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Every dream so far has come true, even the menial ones. I don’t think there’s any way to avoid it.”

He felt Harry’s strong hand on his shoulder. “If there’s anyone who can figure out how to change the future, it’s you. If you need any help, just say the word.”

Smiling, Dale nodded. “Thank you, Harry.” It would be so easy for him to kiss Harry. To just lean up, and press their lips together, fulfilling what the dreams had predicted. But it wasn’t the right time. The moment had to be ideal, and it wasn’t quite there yet. Instead, he patted Harry’s hand on his shoulder. “I appreciate it.” 

Watching the sheriff wet his lips made it increasingly hard for Dale not to kiss him. “You know I’m always here for you, Coop.” His voice grew quiet. “Dale.”

Dale felt the space between them grow smaller. His hand was now on Harry’s waist, in a touch far more than platonic. The temperature in the room seemed to rocket up a thousand degrees as Harry ran a knuckle gently along Dale’s cheekbone. “Harry. There’s so much I haven’t said-”

He was interrupted by the phone ringing on Harry’s desk and Lucy’s voice coming through the intercom. “Sheriff Truman, there’s a call for you from Margaret, the log lady. She says she has some information for you, and I said you were busy, but she said it was urgent, and so I figured I should put it through.”

Harry’s face filled with regret. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, before backing away from Dale and heading over to his desk. “Yep, I’ve got it, Lucy.”

Dale sighed. The moment had been broken. Gathering what little dignity he had, he left, closing the door behind him. 

It was some time before either of them mentioned what happened that day. Mainly because they were always around other people, and it wouldn’t do them any good to discuss the growing tension between them while any of the deputies were in the room. But Dale knew it wasn’t forgotten, from the lingering touches and stolen glances he received from Harry. It wasn’t until it was a late night, about one or two in the morning, when Dale realized he had seen this same scene before in a dream. He was sitting in the conference room, his makeshift office, when Harry would walk in. They would have a discussion, and then… well, he didn’t know what happened after that. He woke up before he could figure out. 

Right on queue, Harry walked in. “I’ve finished my statement on Leo Johnson’s shooting. Frankly, I’m shocked the bullets didn’t kill the guy. I’ve seen people die of far lesser injuries.”

“Some people are too stubborn to die. I have a feeling Leo’s one of them.” Dale leaned back in his chair, dropping his pen onto the table. “You know, I remember this from a dream.”

“What, Leo getting shot?”

“No, this right here. The two of us chatting.”

“What happens next?”

“I don’t know. I woke up before I could find out.” 

“So did I.”

Dale frowned. “What do you mean?”

Guilt spread across Harry’s face. “The other week, we were interrupted before I could get a chance to say anything. I’ve had dreams like that too. Of the Laura Palmer case. Of all of this happening. Of us.” Dale’s breath hitched in his throat as Harry placed a hand on Dale’s chest. “Is this where Earle stabbed you?”

“Yes.” Breathed Dale. “You saw it.”

“In a dream.”

Slowly, Cooper unbuttoned his shirt and moved it, revealing the deep scar. “I’ve got a bullet wound to match it now.”

Harry ran a thumb over the scar, his finger warm on Dale’s skin. “It must’ve taken you a lot to trust me after what Earle did to you.”

“You didn’t need to earn my trust. I feel like I’ve known you for years.” He wrapped his hand around Harry’s. “In a way, I have. I recognized you the day we met as the man from my dreams.”

“So did I.”

At that moment, the stars aligned, and Dale was finally able to kiss Harry. Harry’s lips parted, welcoming Dale to sink deeper into the embrace. It was everything Dale had wanted it to be, everything he had expected from his dreams. He wished it would never end. Unfortunately, he did have to breathe, and thus he pulled away, but not before grabbing ahold of the lapels Harry’s jacket. 

“It’s late.” Harry said, his voice even lower than it usually was. “Where’re you staying tonight?”

“Well, if I didn’t pass out on the table, I was planning on going back to the Great Northern. But if you’ve got other ideas, I’m more than willing to change my plans.”

“You could come back to my place. I don’t have any loud Icelanders living near me, and also I’d really, really like to sleep with you.”

Dale smiled bashfully. “That sounds like a good plan. I’d be glad to.”

“To come back to my place, or to sleep with me?”

“Both. Either. All I know is I want to feel your hands on me, wherever that might take us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I want to emphasize please watch this movie it’s so good I’m in love with Fletcher


End file.
